Bite Marks
by Darkxander
Summary: This a story about Rey, (yes I know I got it from the new Star Wars movie, deal with it) who meets Shiro and Sora where she helps the siblings defeat the god Tet. [Beware of the possibly cussing, mentions of nudity and maybe a bit of sexual stuff]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Biting my lip hard as I felt the pain of the whip hit my back again and again. "How did you end up out there again!" my body was already numb from the whip and other torturing, I don't scream in pain like I used to I just sit there and let them torture me, again and again until they're fully satisfied. I watched as my blood ran down my shoulders and arms, down towards the ground. It dripped and the blood touched the floor as a puddle started forming. I was weakly smiling as I watched the blood came down in waterfalls as the whip hit my back. I was used to this now, "Child Abuser…..Everyone day," I winced as the whip hit my neck, "All l heard is children screaming throughout the night and they end up all curled next to me…And what do l do afterwards?…"

"Shut up you scum bag!" the man whipped her again as she got up, wobbling a bit because of the loss of blood, her back was torn open and you could see the back of her rib cage. She turned and the whip met her face directly onto her eye. She grabbed the whip as she stepped towards him, smirking, "I see a man who the child ran from with a smile of our evil where all he wants to hear is screams day in and day out. He is so obsessed with it that he even assigns certain strategies for them. You have tried and done everything to me, beat me," she stepped forward again as he started sweating slightly, "electrocute, drown, burn, but I had stopped the screaming long ago. So you tried a different approach," her bright yellow eyes appeared under the blood that dripped down her face, one of her eyes had gotten cut from the whip and was split open, "Kidnapping children and tortured them in front of me. But half of them you couldn't even reach because before it even touched them, I was there, in front and taking their pain. Now tell me Barnabas, What are you going to do once the people hear the stories about this place? It will be shut down and you will get sent to jail for child abuse. I will not let you harm another child in my lifetime. And if you do, I will do this…" she ripped the whip out of the frightened man's hand and she raised it up, looking him straight in the eye and brought it back down.

Straight onto her leg, he watched all the blood fall out of her body as she beat herself again and again. His expression changed, "R-Rey….your not talking sensible….now stop it." his face was covered in sweat as she whipped her legs again and again and again. "Guards, seize her!" They rushed towards her as she lifted the whip up and beat her legs again, her skin was gone and all you could see was bone and blood. "See what you did?" There on her bloodied body was a burn on the bone, it was a dragon that was breathing fire out at a girl. "She has the _mark_?" people stared at the man as he watched in horror at the scene before him. "Stop it Rey," but his voice was shaking, she was killing herself and they all knew it. Her body was so used to the torture that she lost her nerves in her body. Her face was as normal as it could be, her eyes were burning with determination as she continued and the guards surrounded her. "I order you to stop!" the captain and the others rushed towards her as she brought down the hip one last time and that stopped everyone.

The man had Rey up by her hair that was gripped in his hand tightly as she was up at looking straight at him, he was trying to hold back his astonishment as the woman he was holding up smiled as she passed out. Then, that one day came back to her after she blacked out, the man ordered the slaves carry her back to the cell. _"What is wrong with you Rey! You know that you might die if you don't come with us!" a girl with red braided hair and bright green eyes that were on the urge of tears. "I know Tani but you guys need to escape, I don't care what the punishment is, as long as you guys are safe. I am fine with dying for your safety." I smiled and ruffled her hair then looked towards the other slaves. "Run! They're coming!" they hesitated as they looked at me, I looks exhausted enough especially with my work day. "If they keep finding you out here then you will get killed…." one said while the others murmured in agreement. "Would you rather stay in there and be shot in that dark room?" I suddenly asked quietly, tears started to roll down my cheeks. Some were backing up and running into the brush, "Go, while you still have the chance. I will see you all again, don't worry," I waved a hand at them to go as they turn and then ran. Watching them run towards the sunset, I had a sudden urge to follow but I stayed and watched them disappear like when dogs flew from the coop. The sound of footsteps got louder as I waited to be taken away, when the guards came the captain sighed, "How many times is this now?"_

" _Only sixteen,"_

" _Your going to get yourself killed," he whispered as I looked at him. "Captain, I want to be able to see the sunset once and a while. Give me a break." He sighed and rubbed his hand against his face, "This is getting too out of hand, we are having less slaves every day and the boss is in a terrible mood, please stop doing this. Take her to the cell to await for her punishment. Guards grabbed me roughly as tears started down my face and I let them drag me back to the cold dark cell, away from the sunset._

I woke up laying in a cell as people were surrounding me, my sight was blurry and trying to remain focused as images tried to help messy what had happened. "W-what happened?"

"You almost killed yourself!" a young boy declared on my right as I closed my eyes. Chuckling weakly I said, "Well, someone had to do it, right?"

"We need to get you out of here….your losing more blood as you keep moving."

"How are you going to do that Jake even though I am on the verge of dying?"

It went quiet, people were worried and they knew that I was always doing rash actions, "Nothing with happen, trust me."

"Stop getting hurt Rey-sensei," a little girl ran up to me, she was only three and I smiled, opening my eyes and seeing her as a blur. "Kaiwata, I swear to you, I'll be fine but first we need to get you out of here." There were only a few of us left, "NO! I will not allow you to save us because we need to save you first." Jake exclaimed to the other kids as they nodded in agreement, "But we don't have an escape plan…"

"I-I have the outline of this fortress under my bed…" I coughed as two of the kids ran to my bed and moved it and there laid a trap door. "Quick! Let's move while it's still dark." They all picked me up and dragged me to the door, there was the sound of the cell door opening as the kids all stopped. There stood the captain, "Well, what do we have here?" he looked around and noticed the trap door. "That's how she got out…well kids come." He looked at them thoughtfully, "I will need some people to watch her until she heals." he talked quietly to the kids as he carried Rey limply in his arms. She had passed out again as her body was trying to mend itself. "Who knows when she'll wake up but we do need to get her to the hospital…" opening the front gate, the small troupe walked over to the jeep and they all hopped in, the kids hiding as Rey was laid with care on the back of the vehicle. "Your always getting yourself injured you idiot," he mumbled as he heard a chuckle at the back of the car, "You love it though."

"Shut up."

Her smile was soon back into a relaxed and sad face as she fell back into sleep. They drove past the gate as the guards let their captain through, a few miles across the desert, the kids finally came out and watched the scenery with wide eyes. They had never seen such beauty and they watched with excitement, the trees practically flew by while the sky was clear where you could see the crystal blue as it stretched on forever. The air didn't taste or smell anything like musty air but it was fresh and clean, the kids never wanted to go back to that dungeon. The captain was watching the road ahead and keeping his guard while once in a while he'd look back to see the kids and he smiled as they were enjoying this new life. His smile faltered when he saw Katie holding Rey's hand as he noticed that she was trying not to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately as the kids forgot about the scenery and crowded around Rey. "S-she's not breathing, what do we do?"

He urged his horses to go faster as they raced down the lands toward town. "Hang on Rey," he murmured as they reached town to find a doctor. The only doctor was Doctor Mckenny as he rushed over to his home. In about six or seven strides he was at the house, knocking on the door. His face was full or sweat and worry as the maid at the door opened it, "Oh hello Jared, how may l help you?"

"My friend is very injured is the doc here?"

"I'll check her then i'll called doctor Mckenny," the maid replied then headed down towards the cart. She walked back up to the house, "I'll see if he's home," then she shuts the door. Jared ran back to the cart and checked Rey. "I can't feel her pressure….captain what do we do?"

"Oh dear what happened to her?" an old lady's was walking by carrying a bag with groceries in it as she looked at Rey. "She got severely injured and she's not breathing. Where's the doctor?" a little boy asked the woman. "Well, the doc has been out for quite some time. Why are you waiting?"

"Cause some lady came out of there earlier…"

"Well, you'd better take her somewhere safe because I think she works for that dungeon, the place you just ran from…" the old woman was now looking at Rey sadly. "You children take her somewhere and i'll meet you up later."

"But-"

"No buts, you need to make sure she gets to safety."

He looked at them sternly as they got her out and the lady had hurried off towards her own home, murmuring about taking care of her lazy son. The kids ran through the quiet streets, carrying Rey with her, "I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, we just need to focus on Rey for now…" Jake replied as the kids felt her stir. "There!" they had reach an abandoned alley and it had started to rain. "Under those old rags, come on guys!" Jake called as the kids assembled a small home that would protect them a little bit from the rain. "Guys! Rey!" one of the kids cried as Katie felt her pulse. "i can't feel her pulse!….please stay alive Rey….wherever you are…" she asked the now sleeping form.

Rey on the other-hand was sitting on the rooftop in South Africa and keeping watch for the team. There was a slight whisper in the wind that caught her off guard as she looked up, _…Please stay alive Rey….wherever you are_ it was Katie and a lump caught in her throat as she heard yelling down below as she looked down and watched in horror as her comrades were being shot. "No…." she whispered as she backed away from the rooftop, the words were quiet and it echoed throughout her head. _I look away for a few seconds and my friends end up dead…..please no…not again…_ she buried her head in her hands as the tears fell down her face and the sobs were being choked quietly. "Please stop killing them…..stop it!" she screamed as the world went white and she appeared in chains in a jail cell and she was wearing a tattered dress. She pulled at the chains, "Let me go!"

"Not until you surrender your heart to me."

"Never."

She growled and looked up at the figure as she watched him slap her. "Torturing me will soon grow restless, even for you."

"I can't even track my beloved….it's so sad…"

"I was never even yours to begin with…"

The kids were watching Rey's body sadly, "Do you think she'll make it?" Kaiwata asked as she held Rey's now growing cold hand. Days had passed as they waited for her to wake up, her wounds were getting worse, the weather was getting worse as well each day. "Guys! Look there's people, maybe they can help us!" a boy said excitedly as the children all ran towards the young couples, the parents were very surprised but soon invited them to their houses and soon they had their own parents. During the weekend, the group would try to visit Rey's body whenever possible but after a while, they slowly forgot to or they couldn't.

A couple of months had flown by until the city had finally a new King and Queen reign over the country of Elkia. The king and queen (who were siblings) were talking to their advisor, Stephanie as they walked throughout the streets. "What is that smell Shiro?" Sora asked as he turned his head from their previous conversation about the games to take back Imanity's land. "Blood.." she looked toward an abandoned alley that no one went to. There was a young child who looked about before they dashed towards the alley's entrance. "Let's follow them!" Stephanie sighed as she followed them, the voice echoed and bounced along the walls. "I know I haven't been here in a while. I'm sorry, but-" the trio peeked into the hallway, the person was a young girl who was wearing glasses and her cape had covered most of her clothing as she bent down into a small looking house. "Wow it sure has been a while, you haven't changed a bit…..I wish we were able to save you all those years ago…" the girls eyes were tearing up. They caught a small pale hand in the girl's hands as she closed her eyes and started crying.

The trio walked carefully over to the girl as Stephanie gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she jerked back in surprise as the house fell and the girl scrambled the fallen debris, trying to save whatever was there. "Let me help you. Come Shiro." Sora replied as they went through the trash and Shiro spotted a white hand, _is this what she was crying over? it's a dead body…_ she glanced over at the young girl who was watching them, still crying while Stephanie held her. "Save her please…" the girl whimpered, "Wh-" Sora picked up a lifeless girl that was under a log, her long hair was stuck in the debris, Steph, go get some scissors." he ordered as she got up and scrambled back towards the castle. "Now tell me your name miss?" he looked at her. The girl rushed to his side and towards the limp girl, "Rey!" she started crying, "No! you can't die!" the king and queen looked at each other before glancing back at the girl. Sobs were soon heard as the girl hugged the limpless body as for dear life. "It's okay, it looks like she died a while ago Sora…." Shiro predicted as she moved the crying girl gently away from Sora and the limp girl. Stephanie had finally came back with the scissors and was cutting her hair, "Finally Step; that took you forever…" They soon had her hair cut and were carrying her towards the castle while a crowd was starting to form and some parents rushed up and hugged the girl. "Where were you? We were so worried!" the woman said as she kissed the top of the girl's head as her eyes filled with tears again. "I-i'm sorry mom and dad, I wanted to make sure that she was alright…." The father looked at her in curiosity, "Who Katie?"

"Oh George, look!" they stared at the king's arm of the pale and limp body that was being carried. "Oh my…" he looked at his daughter then up at the king. "My excuses your majesty I hope she wasn't a bother for you…" Shiro held up his hand, "Katie is fine sir, I will see what we can done for the girl." The queen next to him nodded, "We will inform you once we are able to see what is the matter."

"Oh okay, thank you! Come dear, it is time to go home." Katie nodded as the parents turned and walked back to their now waiting car, "Rey,,,"

"What?" Steph asked as she looked at Katie. "N-nothing. Have a good day misses and sir. Thank you for taking care of her." and she ran off and back to her parents were waiting to go home. They drove away as the trio walked back to the castle.

"Do you think that you could help her?" Stephanie asked as they headed back. "I don't know, What do you think Shiro?"

"Perhaps." was her final answer as they went into the castle to see what they could do for the girl.


	2. Author's Note

Hey there fellow readers!

How are y'all doin? Well, I am short on time and since time is laziness (haha just kidding) but still summer sucks for a becoming junior like me. xD I have been going through a lot of stuff and dealing with depression and such and it is pretty iffy getting rid of it but I am training myself to get rid of it. I had to help kill and bury my dog on Sunday, and going also through family issues, life is not sweet to me and because of this depression I have not had my imagination work except when I am asleep XD I should be able to hopefully get Bite Mark and Taking A New Turn going again soon. I have started to write both ^-^ so they should be done soon. Thanks for bearing it with me.

~Destiny246


End file.
